


We're Not In Love

by InLust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Skye aren't dating. They just have sex from time to time and real shit happens to them. Sometimes in the worst way possible but sometimes in the best way. Collection of prompts I've received via Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Gets It

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of 'The Well': Skimmons, Skye grabs the staff instead of Ward.

The thing about Skye was that she had seen a lot of dark things in her life. She had gone through pain, sadness, and loneliness that would never make it to the surface of daylight because she knows she better than that. She knows that people deserve more than that.

Skye could never say a bad thing to anyone even if her life depended on it (despite her penchant need to sass). She could never even kill a poor spider.

Now, that has changed.

Skye huddled in the corner of the supply closet with her knees pressed against her chest. Her head lulled back against the wall as she breathed out and counted.

**One…Two…Three…Four…**

Her heart shivered from the remnants of earlier that day. She uncurled her fingers and stared at her palm where the fire had spread throughout her body.

_"Why am I being checked out like a lab rat for fucks sake?!" Skye hissed as she pulled away from Jemma’s stethoscope. There are wires patched to her forehead and chest and Jemma was fiddling around and playing doctor. "We need to find that bastard. I don’t know why you’re wasting your time."_

_"Skye, we need to find out what’s wrong——" Jemma spoke calmly in return only to be interrupted with a rough push on her hands._

_"No! We don’t need to fucking do this right now," the hacker practically screamed as the stethoscope flew out of Jemma’s hands. Jemma flinched instantly from the sudden aggression._

_Skye shook inside. She could feel every emotion in her body taking on physical manifestations. Her body trembled, buzzed, and quaked. The intrusive patches on her body became too much. She ripped them off quickly and stood._

_Skye turned to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist. She whipped back quickly to see that it was Jemma’s hand holding onto her._

_Jemma stared at Skye. The hacker’s eyes slowly trailed up from her hand to meet hers. The scientist in return tried to remain as firm as possible. She knew Skye better than that._

_On some level, Jemma understood that the staff could only elicit these emotions from someone’s core, but for Skye it was different. There were things that Skye never wanted to talk about and still had to be discovered._

_Her eyes said it all. There was fear, anger, mixed with sadness in Skye’s eyes. Jemma’s expression softened before she reached out to touch Skye’s cheek._

_Skye tore away from Jemma’s grasp and stormed out of the room. “We need to find this bastard!” she yelled as the door hissed open. Jemma distinctly heard the tremble in her voice._

_Skye felt that overwhelming anger again as she held two of pieces in her hands. She pulled them away from Ward to save him but it hadn’t worked. The anger froze her in place as she tried hard to fight it off. May saved **them both**._

The sound of the door opening, caught Skye’s attention as she quickly clutched her knees again. Jemma slowly shut the door behind her before making her way towards Skye carefully. Without another word, she sat down. Both of them basked in the comfortable silence before Skye shifted.

Something about Jemma made things easy. She wanted to tell Jemma everything. She opened her mouth. Nothing came out.

Jemma sat Indian style next to her, perfect posture, and placed her hands between her legs as she waited patiently. That was something that Jemma had and Skye had learned to appreciate: patience. Patience with Skye’s antics in the lab. Patience with Skye’s incessant need to snack in the lab. Patience with Skye’s puppy dog eyes when she accidentally broke a beaker in the lab. Patience with Skye being Skye.

The silence was something that Jemma had been accustomed to because she knew that there were things that could be left unsaid, but would mean the world to them both.

_Agent Coulson followed Skye quickly towards the loading dock as the rest of the team trailed behind in confusion. “Skye, you can’t leave the Bus—-“_

_"Like hell I can’t!" Skye yelled back in frustration as she slammed the button to open the dock. "Those guys are out there looking for the other pieces of that staff and you expect me to not do anything about it?!"_

_"Skye, we don’t even know where it could be yet, we’re trying to find out," Fitz responded as calmly as he could. Her restlessness and anger was beginning to frighten him._

_"Well, while you’re playing with your toys, I need to be out there," Skye insisted as she turned around._

_"Skye, I order you to not leave the Bus!" Agent Coulson said sternly._

_Skye stopped in her tracks and looked back, “It’s not like it was ever a good fit.”_

_Jemma instinctively flinched next to Agent Coulson at her words. She had said those words to Agent Ward once before, on the off chance, Jemma had heard and pushed it to the back of her mind to spare her privacy._

_Skye left the Bus without another word. Agent Coulson motioned to follow when Jemma quickly held him back._

_"Sir, I think it’s best if we leave her as is for now. I am sure she didn’t mean it. We are still trying to figure out the effects of the staff right now," Jemma reasoned. "If we keep pushing her, who knows what will happen?"_

_Agent Coulson’s jaw tightened as he stared off towards the dock. Skye had been long out of sight. Jemma could see the worry in his eyes. He turned to her and nodded before turning to Fitz, “Figure out where the last piece is, I am sure that Skye will show up then.”_

_All of them turned around and got back to work except for Jemma. She lingered at the dock hoping that Skye would come back. The next time she had seen her, Skye had two pieces of the staff in her hands._

"Could you say something?" Skye finally spoke. Jemma just turned her head to stare at the other woman with curiosity written on her face. Skye let out a sigh of guilt. "Don’t just sit there— _I can’t_ —I can’t be  **okay** , when you’re  **just**  sitting there. If you think anything you’re not doing is helping me—it’s not—-so please, just..say  _something_.”

Jemma simply smiled and shook her head. Skye felt a wave of confusion wash over her. People would try to prompt Skye to talk. To talk about her feelings. To open up. Not Jemma. Jemma had never pushed Skye and that’s something she found in her that she lo- **liked**.. _a lot_.

Skye stopped staring at Jemma and curled up again. She dropped her chin onto her knees and held herself tightly.

It was easy to open herself up to Ward because—well, he wouldn’t care. Skye grinded her teeth. She wanted to tell Jemma. There was something inside of her she couldn’t understand ever since she had picked up the staff.

She had never heard so many screams, so many cries, so many broken promises before. All of them were her own.

She wanted Jemma to know. Jemma just mattered too much. She would care too much.

They didn’t know how long they were sitting there before Skye let out a final sigh. “I am really messed up Jemma. More than I think I am.” She glanced up from her position without moving and saw Jemma turn to listen. Her expression was attentive to every sound that Skye had made. “When I picked up the staff, I didn’t realize how much anger or sadness I felt everytime a family abandoned me. I was…left behind.” Skye buried her head in her arms to hide the tears that were threatening to come out. _God, I must need to go see a therapist._

Jemma slipped her arms around Skye and pulled her into chest. Skye could feel a gentle kiss on top of her head before.

All Jemma said was, “It’s okay. I understand.”


	2. I Touch Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Skye teaches Jemma to touch herself. The team can hear them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based off the song Divinyls - I Touch Myself.  
> Rated E for sex, touching, and Skye’s voice.

“ _Close your eyes_ .”

Jemma stared skeptically at the hacker sitting beside her while she was laying on her bed. The chocolate brown eyes returned a look that only asked Jemma to trust her. She breathed out heavily and shut her eyes.

"Just relax and  _I’ll be here_  to guide you.”

Jemma let out a small sigh as she let Skye’s voice linger in her mind. Relax. Her body began to sink into the soft blankets that felt like a cloud hugging her, while her head felt like it was miles apart. All because Skye’s voice.

"Are you relaxing?"

————————

They were just having lunch really. May, Ward, Coulson, and Fitz were sitting at the bar quite content in silence until they heard the sound of Skye’s voice. They all glanced back at the door that was so close to where they were eating.

"Maybe, she’s helping with breathing techniques?" Fitz asked innocently. He could only hope that it was innocent.

May and Ward look at each other before scoffing.

————————

A small moan came from her. A tingling sensation crept across her body as she remembered that Skye was still present.

It had been a  _ridiculous_  idea really. Jemma had only been in this position, laying down and naked on Skye’s bed, because she had never really learned how to touch herself.

She swallowed and waited for instructions as the tension between her legs grew. The tension had been there for weeks, aching for a release. Unfortunately, even when Jemma had tried to relieve herself but at the end of it, she never felt quite satisfied. She had read manuals, articles, and even  _watched_  ” _instructional_ "  ** _videos_** , but nothing seemed to help.

“ _I want you to touch yourself now_ ,” Skye instructed. Her alto voice sent tingles down her spine.

—————————

"We should give them their privacy," Coulson suggested before they all look at him in confusion.

"We are having lunch though," Ward argued back. Somewhat annoyed but it wasn’t his fault that Skye’s bunk was so close to the bar. They always had lunch there, including Skye.

—————————

Jemma’s first instinct was to reach between her legs when Skye interrupted.

“ _Uh_ - _uh_ ,” she chastised with a small slap on her hands. “Touch your **body**.  _Run them up and down your body_.”

Jemma shivered at the instruction. The intimacy of doing such a thing had never occurred to her. Slowly she ran her hands from the tops of her thighs—goosebumps raised in the wake of her touches. Jemma found herself biting her lips in arousal. Her hands diverged at her hips, one ran across her while the other slowly caressed the skin between the valley of her breasts.

She couldn’t tell if it was the action itself or if it was because someone else was there or if it was because of Skye’s presence itself but she could feel herself getting wetter with each passing second.

"Go ahead," she heard Skye whisper close to her ear. Her dropped to a deep seductive tone that wound Jemma up. " _Touch_ —-“

Jemma let out a whimper as her hand cupped her breast. She massaged it gently as her other hand came up to cup the other breast. She massaged herself, whimpering and moaning at the touches. Her own touches had felt so foreign that her legs closed tightly to relieve some pressure.

"How do you feel?"

Jemma groaned as her back arched up from the bed. “So wet, Skye, I’m so wet,” she said, her voiced had become husky as she struggled to breath. She wanted more.

“ _Do you want to touch yourself_?”

She couldn’t answer but nodded as she began pinching her nipples and twisting them. Her hips came off the bed momentarily and she could feel the wetness slip from her. Tomorrow she’d apologize to Skye for ruining her sheets.

"I want you to think of  _someone_ ,” Skye said. Her masterful voice loomed over her, engulfing all of her sense. Jemma could hear Skye shifting her seat closer. She shivers as Skye’s lips ghost her ear. “Imagine  _someone’s_ **hands**  all over your body.  _Someone_  else’s hands  **making**  you  _cum.”_

Jemma’s whole body shivered at the suggestion. She bit her lip, unsure how she could do both. Continue to touch herself and think of someone else. Someone that  _wasn’t_  Skye. She exhaled slowly and nodded.

"Feel how wet you are," Skye must’ve thought she was ready to do so.

Her fingers slipped through the wetness. Jemma moaned louder than she anticipated. “ _ **Fuck**_ ,” she hissed.

——————

Fitz almost dropped his sandwich on the ground as soon as he heard Jemma’s voice come through the wall clearly.

——————

A guttural groan followed from the back of her throat as she played with herself. Skye continued to give instructions. Who else was Jemma supposed to think of. All she could do was feel Skye’s hands all over her body. Touching, caressing, tugging, and  _teasing_  her.

She cried out in pleasure as her touches were no longer hers but Skye’s. In her mind, she could feel Skye massaging her breast, while her other hand spread her thighs apart. The hand ran up and down the inside of her thigh slowly. Her throat dried at the touches.

"Tease yourself for  _me_.”

Jemma whimpered. “I can’t, Skye,” not because she couldn’t but because she wanted  _Skye_  to do it. Her fingers slowly inched towards her pussy. They slipped through her folds with ease. The wetness coated her fingers before could enter.

"Rub your clit and think of someone licking you.  _Sucking_  on your clit.  _Tasting_  your pussy and  _how_   ** _wet_  **you are.” Skye let out a light laugh. “Does that help?”

Jemma couldn’t be mad at how much Skye’s voice patronized her. It only turned her on even more. She was completely at Skye’s mercy. Her voice ordering her was the only thing that could get her off.

Jemma nodded and began rubbing her clit. She ran her fingers up and down her length. Spread her lips before brushing against her clit. She groaned out slowly.

All she could do was imagine  _Skye’s lips licking her pussy and her mouth kissing her sweetly_. She pinched her clit harshly and tugged lightly.  _Skye’s teeth added pressure and nibbled at her_. Jemma released the hand from her breast and grabbed at the pillow underneath her head. She moaned loudly at the sensations of her vivid imagination.

"I’m so close, Skye," Jemma followed with a curse falling from her lips over and over again.

————————

Ward coughed uncomfortably as he straightened his back in his seat. His sandwich had somehow lodged itself in the back of his throat.

May patted his back to assist him.

————————

"Go inside."

Jemma shot her eyes open and stared directly at Skye. Wanting her know that Skye was her undoing. She entered herself slowly. Her chest heaving up and down as she reveled in the touch. She kept her eyes focused on Skye as she pumped in and out of herself.

“ ** _Skye_** —”

"Are you going to come?" Skye interrupted as her eyes darkened with arousal.

Jemma let out a small scream as she nodded. “Pump  **harder**.  _Push_ down on your clit.”

"S- _s_ - **kye** ,” Jemma stuttered as her whole body begins to shake. Skye’s words only bringing forth the reality she so desperately wanted. “ _I can’t_ —-“

"Imagine my tongue on your clit and my fingers in your pussy. I want you to scream, Jemma. That’s how  ** _hard_ I’m. Fucking. You**.”

————————

The second following Skye’s vulgar statement, Jemma screamed immediately with enthusiasm causing Coulson to yell, “Okay, back to work everyone!”

Everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement before clearing out. Fitz was distinctly whimpering and crying as he heard Jemma continue to yell on his way back down to the lab.

May followed Coulson up to the cockpit. “Time to get soundproof walls?”

"Absolutely." Coulson cleared his throat as he tugged on his collar uncomfortably. "Maybe we can also move Skye back into her van."

————————

Jemma could feel the waves crash over and over as she panted to catch her breath. Her body felt like it was floating back down to earth as the orgasm subsided. Only small whimpers could be heard as her body continued to shiver at the after effects.

Before she could even pull out her fingers. She looked up to find dark brown eyes staring at her and felt Skye’s fingers are pressed on top of hers. “Now, for something a little more  _hands on_.”


	3. Take it out on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Skye's had a bad day, when Jemma tries to help nothing works. They eventually start watching a movie after all else fails which eventually leads to smut

Jemma had been working on new bacteria cultures when Skye walked into the lab in a huff as she held a towel to her head.

Skye sat down with a scowl on her face as she waited for Jemma to be done with her samples. “Whenever you’re done, do you mind?” she asked as she hugged herself with one arm.

"Skye! What happened?" Jemma asked as she turned on the light for the cultures. She rushed to Skye’s side and carefully removed the towel to find a cut on the side of her forehead.

The hacker pouted and grumbled.

Jemma reached for the first aid kit under her lab bench and brought it back.

"Ward thought it would be fun to spar with wooden katanas," was all Skye said as she winced when Jemma cleaned the wound with some rubbing alcohol.

Truth was that day hadn’t started off well anyways. She had woken up late because Coulson had asked her to start a hacking program that could be used universally the night before. By the time she got to sleep it had already been 4am and Ward wanted her up at 7am. When she woke up late Ward had already begun to lecture her before taking out his frustrations with her.  _Then_  came the wooden katanas.

She still needed to check on the program and test it.

"It’ll be all right, Skye," Jemma sympathized as she placed some ointment on the wound. Skye winced again. "Sorry!" When Jemma put on the bandage with her soft hands, Skye hissed at the pain. "Sorry!"

Jemma had a puppy dog look on her face that Skye could barely hold her composure. The sweet smell of Jemma’s shampoo filled her senses. She needed to get stuff done.

"It’s fine," she muttered brusquely as she threw the towel in the biohazard bin and walked over to her station in the lab.

Skye felt tired, cranky, and  _frustrated_. Having Jemma around was tough because she knew Jemma was just being nice.

She could see in the corner of her eyes, Jemma slinking away trying not to disturb her anymore. She turned on her laptop and checked on the program that Coulson had asked for. “ _Shit_ ,” she cursed realizing that she didn’t complete the program coding. She spent the next two hours finishing the program and when she did—-“ **FUCK**!”

It didn’t work.

Nor did it work the next 5 times.

Skye cursed and growled at her computer for the following hour before giving up.  _Programming sucks. Why can’t I find that one fucking semi-colon that I am messing up on to get it to work?_

She sat down at the bar reached for a drink when Jemma placed a gallon of ice cream on the bar.

"Maybe some ice cream will help?" Jemma tried with a hopeful look. She held up two spoons before sitting down next to Skye.

Skye let out a sigh, “Why not?” She tried smiling but that program was really bothering her. And everytime she scrunched her face to think about it, her injury from earlier would start to hurt.

Jemma smiled brightly as she opened the ice cream up. Skye should’ve seen it coming really. The ice cream had just been taken out of the fridge, meaning it would be relatively frozen. So Jemma had struggled with getting the first scoop out. When she thought she was making progressed, she pressed too hard into the ice cream and launched it _ **directly**  _at Skye.

The sugary glob of ice cream hit Skye and she recoiled with her eyes shut. She felt the cold mess hit her chest. She grabbed the mass and dropped it onto the table. “ _Fuck_ ,” she muttered looking down at herself.

"I am so sorry!" Jemma apologized quickly before reaching for the paper towels.

 _Aw, this is my favorite shirt._  Skye frowned at her favorite plaid shirt that was now messy.

Jemma quickly turned Skye to her and dabbed the ice cream. She tried wiping it away.

"Ahh," Skye weakly let out as she felt the cold ice cream in her shirt too.

"This is all my fault, I am so clumsy," Jemma said quickly as she began to unbutton Skye’s shirt quickly.

"Whoa!" Jemma had unbuttoned her shirt way too quickly. Skye jumped off the stool to stop Jemma from pressing the towel against her chest. She quickly closed her shirt before Jemma blushed.

"I am  **so**  sorry!” the scientist apologized again. Her puppy eyes came back again full force.

Skye let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s alright, I’ll take care of it,” she muttered before rushing back to her pod.  _My favorite shirt,_  she whined in her head.

———————————-

Towards the end of the day, Skye had decided to review her program over again. Still, she couldn’t find what part of her program had been the fuck up. She wanted to tear her hair out in frustration.

_Is it a colon? Or is the semicolon? Maybe it’s a period?_

Skye reviewed her program over and over again. The lab door hissed quietly and she turned to see Jemma there with an apologetic smile on her face. She turned back to her laptop quickly to focus on her work.

"I know the ice cream had turned out badly," Jemma started as she let Skye mainly focus on her program. "But might I offer  _another_  service?”

"What’re you talking about, Jem?" Skye asked. Before she could realize how harsh she had sounded, Jemma was already standing behind her and gently placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I was able to take a few classes in massage therapy while I was at university," Jemma said cheerfully as she began gently massaging Skye’s shoulders and neck.

Skye couldn’t help but moan at the relaxing sensation from the massage. “Okay, that’s nice,” she responded noncommitally as she tried to focus on her work. She held back a satisfied moan as Jemma continued her ministrations.

"I do hope that you finish this program," Jemma cheered on sweetly. Skye softly grunted in response. "I’ve been told I am  _ **extremely good**_ with _my hands_.”

Skye let out a relaxed sigh.  _God I love her hands._  Skye jerked into focus. Any salacious thoughts about Jemma and her hands were quickly pushed to the back of her mind.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain between her shoulder blades where Jemma had begun to massage. “Fuck!” she cursed loudly as she pulled away from Jemma’s hands.  _Fuck, my low tolerance for pain._

"I am so sorry, Skye! You were so tense there," Jemma said quickly as she reached out for Skye again.

Skye curled away from Jemma’s touch. She shook her head petulantly. “I am good,” the hacker responded as she continued to curl away. “I’ll be _fine_. It’ll just go away on its own, right?”

"Skye, you know that tension isn’t going to take care of itself," Jemma countered as she moved closer to Skye.  _"I can help relieve the tension."_

Skye’s eyes widened in confusion before she shook her head. “ **No** ,” she declared. “Jemma, I am good. Just let me finish this program for AC.”

"Okay," Jemma said clearly dejected. She simply clasped her hands together and walked out of the room tall.

Skye let out a frustrated sigh.  _What was going on? Why am I having such a hard time with Jemma?_  She shook her head.  _The program._

 _Come on, you little shit, work._  Skye cracked her neck before stretching her arms. She felt whimpered at the tension that was there.  _Goddamn, you could’ve just taken it like a real woman._  The tense muscle bothered her for the rest of the evening.

————————————-

It was pretty late by the time Skye finished the program. Everyone on the bus had seemed to be asleep by now. All she wanted to do was relax. Maybe post a few conspiracies on some message boards. Shower and sleep.

She rubbed the back of her neck and felt a ball of tension at the base of her neck. She groaned at the pain. Her mind strayed to Jemma. Skye couldn’t tell anymore if Jemma was acting strange or if she was just reacting badly.

It just felt frustrating every time Jemma was around. Skye knew she was just trying to be nice and make her feel better, but everytime it just made it worse. Not even just the situation, but just the  _frustration_. Skye saw a light coming from Jemma’s pod.

 _Fuck it,_  Skye thought to herself. She dragged herself to Jemma’s pod. She had to at least apologize for being a brat for the whole day.

When she got to the scientist’s pod, she had been picking her outfit for the next day while her laptop was idling sitting on her bed.

"Hey," Skye greeted sheepishly.

"Oh, hello, Skye," Jemma greeted with gentle smile before looking down. "How are you feeling?"

Skye felt awful now. Earlier she was cranky, tired, and frustrated. Now she just felt frustrated in more ways than one because Jemma had that stupid puppy look on her face. Skye couldn’t be mad at her. But that didn’t mean Jemma didn’t make her feel like she could explode at any moment.

"Better," she opted for lying instead as she smiled. Jemma crossed her arms and knew that the girl was lying.

Jemma hung up her shirt and asked, “Would you like to watch a movie with me? I know it’s been a long day, maybe something relaxing would help?” Jemma bit her bottom lip and stared at her expectantly.

Skye pursed her lips and contemplated the decision. Jemma was really trying hard to help out. She nodded wordlessly and a smile fell onto Jemma’s face.

Jemma sat down on her bed and pulled the laptop onto her lap. She patted the space next to her and Skye slowly sat on the bed.

_A movie. That was simple right? You couldn’t flub that._

Jemma had forgotten that Fitz wanted to use her laptop to check something while she was picking her clothes for the next day. So when she pressed the space bar to wake up her laptop, the sound of panting and moaning filled the room.

Skye’s widened at the sound. “Jem, is that—?”

"Fitz!" Jemma cried out in frustration. The screen turned on and they both saw two bodies pressed against one another and heard the moaning, skin slapping, and bed squeaking. "I am going to kill him." Skye realized it was two women moaning and suddenly screaming. Jemma cried out again and exited out the program and shut her laptop quickly.

Jemma jumped out of her bed to put her laptop quickly onto her desk. She leaned back against it and tried to look everywhere else that wasn’t Skye. “I am really sorry about that,” she began to ramble. “Fitz likes to use my laptop sometimes to do some work. However, his work ends up being going through my folders and looking through my hidden files. Then when he finds a really juicy one, he just leaves it on the top of my screen. It’s really stupid and I should really know better because he’s been doing that since university——”

Skye listened and had to do a double take at what Jemma had just said. Her jaw dropped in confusion before she asked, “ _Wait_ , he goes through ** _your_  files**?”

Jemma softly squeaked, realizing what she had said. Her face flushed.

"So that porn was  _yours_?” Skye asked incredulously. Jemma blushed even further.

The two of them were left at a standstill. Skye audibly gulped at the thought of Jemma watching porn, lesbian porn, and touching herself. _Holy shit._  She unconsciously bit her lip and felt the frustration come back full force. She cocked her head to the side and studied Jemma before realizing how the girl was acting all day.

_The quick unbuttoning of her shirt, the massaging, the porn—_

_**I’ve been told I am extremely good with my hands.** _

Skye got up from Jemma’s bed and slowly walked towards Jemma with a smirk on her face.  _Wait. Was that subtext?_  “Are you messing with me, Jem?” she asked suspiciously as she took a step forward.

Jemma pressed herself back against her desk. “What’re you talking about, Skye?” she asked. Her breath hitched as Skye stepped in front of her, leaving mere inches between them. She resisted looking at the hacker’s lips but with no avail.

"Today, you managed to ruin my favorite shirt and give me a bitching painful massage." Jemma looked sorry but Skye quickly continued with a smile. "Yet, both times, your hands somehow manage to touch me in some way. I have to say I was impressed with how fast you unbuttoned my shirt." Her voice had dropped into a suggestive tone. Jemma’s eyes flitted to her lips and she smiled proudly. She lifted her hand slowly up and down Jemma’s forearm.

"Do you know what would really make my day better?" Skye asked. Jemma bit her lips unconsciously; again her eyes fell onto Skye’s lips. She leaned forward. Jemma froze in place as Skye’s breath tickled her neck before her lips came a breadth away from her ear. "How about you _ **show**  _me how good you are with your hands?”

Before Skye could even process it, Jemma’s lips were on hers, kissing with a fervor that almost knocked over. Jemma’s hands fell onto Skye’s hips and squeezed gently. Her tongue swiped the bottom of Skye’s, begging for an entrance. Skye parted her lips and felt Jemma’s tongue enter her mouth. She let out a satisfied moan.

They kissed each other continuously as Jemma guided them back towards her bed. Skye felt the back of her knees hit the edge of Jemma’s bed before they fell in a tumble.

Jemma pulled away and straddled Skye’s hips. “You have  _no idea_  how much I’ve wanted this,” the scientist said shyly.

"Show, don’t tell," Skye said with a sly smile.

Jemma bit her lip again before reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head to reveal her perfectly round breasts. Skye’s hand tugged at the edges of her pajama pants but Jemma quickly took her hands and pinned them above her head. Jemma leaned down to kiss Skye hard again.

Skye jerked her hip up causing Jemma to let out a satisfied groan. She felt the scientist’s lips move away from hers and kiss up her jawline before taking her earlobe gently into her mouth. Skye sighed before Jemma continued her kisses down her neck.

Her panties felt wet. They were dripping. Skye couldn’t tell if it had been because of the long overdue frustration or the nipping at the sensitive skin at the junction of her neck. Either way, she struggled to move her hands to touch the other woman but Jemma had kept a strong grip on her hands.

"Jem—"

Jemma hushed her playfully before her right hand released Skye’s left. She quickly captured both wrists and held still.

“ _How_ —”

Jemma pressed her lips against Skye’s to shut her up. Her free hand ran up Skye’s thigh and between her thighs. She pushed her heel through Skye’s jeans. A groan erupted from the back of her throat.

Jemma’s lips curled into a smile against Skye’s as her hand quickly unbuttoned Skye’s jeans before slipping underneath the fabric of the hacker’s tshirt.

Skye sharply inhaled as Jemma’s hand pressed gently against her abs and continued its gentle caress up until the bottom of her breast. She bit her lip in anticipation before letting out a sudden mewl when Jemma cupped her through her bra.

“ _ **Fuck**_ —” Somehow Jemma had slipped her hand behind her back and undid the bra. She moved her hand back under the bra and began massaging the soft flesh.

Skye pressed her thighs together hoping to relieve some of the tension between her legs. Her nipples hardened as Jemma’s hand brushed back and forth. She gasped when Jemma took her nipple in between her forefinger and thumb and squeezed them before twisting it gently.

"Shit—Jem," Skye said as her hips bucked again, aching for Jemma’s hands to touch her.

"Shh, potty mouth," Jemma hushed with a smirk on her face. She leaned back down and licked Skye’s neck again before kissing it. Skye whimpered. And Jemma had begun to comply. Her hand moved directly south and slipped into her jeans.

The hacker didn’t know what she could do; her hands were pinned against the bed and her body was completely at Jemma’s mercy. Her panties were dripping wet and her whole body flushed with embarassment as Jemma found evidence of it.

Jemma let out a moan of approval as she ran her fingers over the dampness. As she cupped Skye’s pussy in her hand, she began nipping at the sensitive spot on Skye’s neck. Skye cried out, practically begging the other woman to enter her.

"Patience, darling," Jemma teased as her hand came back up to the band of Skye’s panties. She ran her hand back and forth before slipping underneath. Skye felt like crying at the teasing before she gasped at Jemma’s two fingers sliding up and down her length, gathering up the wetness.

Her whole body began to shake as the two fingers pinched and rubbed at her clit. Jemma pressed her fingers hard against the engorged nub before continuing down towards Skye’s entrance.

“ _Please_ —”

"Mm." Jemma’s tongue peaked out to taste Skye’s neck before Jemma’s lips closed around her pulse point. Skye cried out in pleasure as Jemma’s fingers entered her deeply, the heel of her hand pressed against her clit.

She couldn’t tell where the pleasure was coming from as Jemma continued the assault on her neck and the pace of her fingers moving in and out of her sopping pussy grew quicker. Skye began to move her hips, grinding against the slender fingers. Despite the tightness of her jeans, Jemma didn’t seem to have a problem with pounding her fingers in and out. Her palm had begun slapping against Skye’s clit.

Her eyes rolled back and her back arched as her hips dug back into the mattress. The sounds of Jemma breathing against Skye’s neck, Skye’s desperate cries for release, and skin slapping bounced off the walls.

Jemma picked up her head and moved to kiss Skye. She twisted her fingers and Skye let out a frustrated moan. She was getting close. Jemma could feel her pussy begin to tighten around her fingers.

She changed the pace of her pounding. They were shallow and quicker. Skye began to tremble underneath her. “Fuck—I am gonna cum, Jemma,” Skye cried out as she ripped her lips away from hers. She was moving to sit up to prepare herself but—-

Jemma pushed in a third finger and listened as Skye let out an elongated groan as the waves of her orgasm crashed into her. Her pussy choked on Jemma’s fingers as she moved them in and out slowly to let Skye ride out her orgasm.

Skye fell back onto the bed with satisfied sigh. She moaned as her pussy massaged Jemma’s fingers.

Jemma smirked as she pulled out her hand from Skye’s jeans. “Feeling better?” she asked despite knowing the answer.

"Give me 5 minutes, I’ll show you how good that felt."


	4. Don't look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The team (or maybe just fitzsimmons) are forced to watch Skye get raped.
> 
> Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are captured by a group that wants to off Centipede. You have been warned. Warnings: violence, blood, rape, and sadness

It was like they were in a dungeon. The air was constantly chilly. The smell distinctly rancid. There was dampness they couldn’t explain. They don’t know how long they’d been down there but it was awhile, hours, days, they couldn’t tell anymore.

There was dripping that echoed every second. For Fitz, it had been his way of keeping time. Caught between a constant fear of being left behind and hope that they were going to get out of there.

"Jemma?" Fitz roughly whispered into the darkness. He shut his eyes after the few seconds that he didn’t get a respone. His heart fell.

Suddenly, there was a moan a few feet away that Fitz recognized to be Jemma’s. “Fitz?” she returned weakly.

"Oh,  _thank_   _goodness_.” Fitz almost wanted to cry at the sound of her voice.

"Are you alright?" Jemma asked quietly. Her senses felt like a mess. She couldn’t tell where she was looking or where she had really been hearing Fitz’s voice. She tried moving when she realized that her hands and feet were still bound. She shifted a little and noticed that it was rope.

Fitz coughed a few times, feeling an irritation in his neck. “I’m okay. I’m okay. How are you?”

"If you’d ask me to choose between this and pledging, I would choose pledging," Jemma responded as she tried to sit herself up. Fitz had tried to respond that there was no time for joking but Jemma hadn’t paid attention. She tried to look around the room, but there was no light for her eyes to adjust to. "Fitz…," she began slowly, realizing that it seemed that they were the only two in the room, "Where is Skye?"

Suddenly, the sound of metal grinding filled the air. Fitz and Jemma squinted as light flooding into the room, with the sound of a switch, the fluorescent lights turned on burned their vision. Footsteps fell upon the metal staircase slowly and deliberately.

Jemma could tell that a pair of footsteps had sounded unlike the others. There were three figures. Jemma blinked a few times before her eyes readjusted. There was a tall man with a buzz cut and scar up and down the left side of his face followed by another man who had worn an eye patch. Jemma pushed herself against the pillar that she was leaning against as they came closer.

But then, there was  _Skye_. And her heart felt like it had been crushed. Skye was dragged in with handcuffs by the man wearing the eye patch. Her eyes had looked sunken, her cheek bruised, her lip busted open, her hair had been mussed up. Jemma felt her throat dry as she saw a woman she could barely recognize. Skye was always cheerful, her eyes full of hope, but now, they just looked  **empty**.

When the three reached the bottom of the staircase, the man with the eye patch suddenly seized Skye by her hair and yanked it back. Skye let out a small hiss in pain.

The man with the scar spoke as he sat down on a chair, “Do you know _ **why**  _you’re here?” Jemma’s eyes shot to Fitz’s, who shared the same fearful look as she did. It wasn’t the question that had scared them, but whether or not their answer would be right. The man noticed this and laughed to himself. “You three are part of the organization SHIELD and you’ve been hunting the organization responsible for the Centipede experiments. What we want is information on  _ **where**  _the Centipede organization is hiding and  _ **what**  _ **other**   **experiments**  they have been performing.”

"Why?" Fitz immediately asked. As the words left his mouth, he immediately ceased to speak. He clenched his jaws to keep himself from wincing.

"Simple, we want to destroy them," he said with a smile. Fitz felt a chill run up and down his spine at the malicious tone the man spoke with.

Jemma furrowed her brows. That didn’t make sense. “Who are you?” she asked softly that the man barely registered it.

"Who we are is not important," the man who was holding on to Skye growled before tugging harder at her hair. Fitz tried to get up but he had been bound to the pillar like a dog on a leash.

The man with the scar laughed again as he reached Fitz with his foot and kicked him down. “There’s no need to fight us. It’s simple, you tell us where they are, and we will let you live.”

"We’re just scientists," Skye said before grunting at the pain of being tugged again. Fitz stared at Jemma, who subtly shook her head for him not say anything. "We don’t know where to find them."

"You expect us to believe that?" the man with the eye patch hissed. He suddenly, threw Skye onto the cold ground and kicked her over. Jemma winced at the kick.

"Stop that, Gerard," the man with the scar said as he tiredly held up his hand.

"Ivan, you can’t be serious," Gerard responded incredulously while his foot was in midair. Skye coughed up some blood and turned on her side to spit it out.

"Bring her here," Ivan ordered with a wave of his hand. Gerard grumbled as he picked her up by the back of her shirt. He threw her in between Ivan’s legs.

With a cough, she spat out some blood onto Ivan’s shoes. Jemma could see a small smirk at the corner of Skye’s mouth. It didn’t last long as Ivan pulled her up by her neck. His face was mere inches away from hers, as he breathed, his warm breath felt like icicles piercing at her heart.

“ _Sweetheart_ —-you know what happens when a pretty broad gets her mouth running,” Ivan stated more than threatened. A cool blade was suddenly pressed against her neck. Skye’s eyes darted to Jemma’s quickly. “If you know what’s best for you. For all of you. You will help us find Centipede.” He threw Skye towards Jemma’s feet before standing up and kicking off the blood on his shoe. “I’ll give you some time to think about it.”

With that Ivan turned towards the staircase and Gerard spat down angrily at the ground before following him up the stairs. “Keep an eye on the mouthy one,” Ivan said with mirth as he glanced back downstairs at Skye. Jemma shivered as she caught a glint in his eyes that she couldn’t explain.

When the door slammed shut, it was like all of them could breathe again. Skye had kept her head pressed against the cold ground as she tried to even her breath. Fitz looked over at Jemma who had her eyes on Skye the whole time. He frowned.

Jemma held her tongue as stared at Skye’s prone body. It wasn’t the ropes that had kept her from moving nor did it keep the comforting words from coming out. It was the  _hurt_. In that moment, there was something that Jemma felt for Skye that caught the words and emotions at the back of her throat.

Her mouth fell open but there were no words that could change the hurt that Skye felt.

————————————

The next few days, it must have been a few days, felt like  _months_. There was no sense of time anymore. Everything became a blur, in between being pulled out of the darkness, being beaten, and passing out.

Each of them were taken out of the room one by one. And each one would return with bruises and cuts. By the third beating, Fitz came back into the room with a bandage across his eye. Everytime, Fitz fell back against the pillar, shackled like an animal, he would always whisper, “They’re coming for us. They’re going to find us.”

Jemma never spoke when she was taken, only sat there, lifelessly, she was a bio-chemist  _for christ sake_ , she couldn’t find people out of thin air. By the second beating, she knew that no matter what she could say, they wouldn’t believe her anyways. They’d tie her back up with rope and toss her downstairs.  _Useless_.

That’s what Jemma had always felt like,  **completely**  and  **utterly** _ **useless**_. Since the first time they’ve been taken out of the room, Fitz and Jemma looked at each other with worry when Skye was taken out. There was something sickening and gut wrenching when she was taken. Gerard always had a look that was too pleased to take her away. Jemma knew though, it wasn’t Gerard that was the one sending shivers down their spines everytime mentioned,  _it was Ivan_. But there was nothing Jemma could do. Yelling for help. Screaming to stop them from taking her.  _It was useless._

Since the first beating, Skye wasn’t the same. She wasn’t the cheerful or hopeful or even talkative anymore. She kept her mouth shut. She didn’t say anything to Fitz or Jemma. Fitz had mentioned she had only looked at him once and his heart began to hurt. She was practically another sibling to him. He couldn’t even do anything to help her.

Skye didn’t even look Jemma in the eyes. Her shoulders dropped and gait became tired. She dragged her feet as she walked; Jemma had noticed at times, Skye’s knees shook unconsciously. The only thing that ever made them feel connected, like Skye still had hope, was when she sat down behind Jemma against the pillar. Their shoulders always barely touched, but it assured Jemma that Skye was hoping for something.

By the third beating, it was the end for Skye. She stumbled into the room. Her shirt was torn and cheek bloodied and bruised like it had been pressed against something. There were no words as Skye weakly dragged herself towards the two scientists.

“ _Scientists_ ,” Ivan scoffed to the guard as he pulled out his knife and began shining it, “You’d figure they’d all be geniuses.” The door slammed shut.

Jemma sat up against the pillar and tried to stand but it was futile. Skye stepped in front Jemma and for the first time, the scientist could see the hacker’s eyes. They were full of tears that had long built up. Just as Jemma reached up with her hands, Skye fell onto her knees.

"I am sorry," she whispered shakily as her voice cracked. The tears streamed down her face and her breathing became ragged. "I am  _so_ sorry.”

The scientist reached out to cup Skye’s cheeks and rub away the tears as best as she could with her bound hands. She pushed the confusion to the back of her mind and knew that she just wanted to hold Skye. “You have nothing to apologize for,” Jemma declared. Skye pulled away from Jemma but this time, she wouldn’t allow it. “ _ **Don’t**_.”

Skye cried harder. She slouched down and rested her head on Jemma’s lap. Jemma felt the hacker’s body shake as she rested on her lap. “I’m here,” she whispered as she ran her hands through Skye’s hair slowly.

There was a slight rattle and Jemma looked up to find Fitz crawling over as far as he could to them. He laid down on the ground and reached for Skye’s hand before looking up at his partner. “They’re  _going_  to come for us,” he assured.

Jemma nodded, hoping that he was right. For the rest of the time, they both held onto Skye, trying to give her hope.

A few hours had passed since Skye stopped sobbing. She rested comfortably on Jemma’s lap as the scientist continued to run her hands through her hair. Jemma looked at Skye carefully, her thumb brushed against the bruise on her cheek.  _What happened, love?_

Fitz groaned, he too had fallen asleep. “Did I fall asleep?” he asked as he sat up. He tried hard to hold onto Skye’s hand.

"For a little while," Jemma whispered. Fitz closed his eyes as he heard the dripping again.

Skye had begun to stir as well. Her eyes opened slowly and looked up at Jemma as if waking up to Jemma was the most normal thing in the world. Jemma smiled at Skye as she saw the girl she had  _fallen_ — ** _cared_** about come back.

"Are you alright?" Jemma asked softly as she ran her fingers through Skye’s hair once more.

Skye’s eyes darkened as if she’d remember what had happened, where they were. Her jaws tightened as she sat up. She nodded in response as she shied away from Jemma’s touch. She had realized that Fitz was holding onto her hand and slowly pulled it away.

Jemma looked over at Fitz, who swallowed and nodded. It’ll be fine.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Fitz had let out a cough.

"Skye…why did you tell them you were a scientist?" he asked slowly, trying not to push her.

Skye sniffled before rubbing her nose, the jingling of her handcuffs followed. “If they knew I was a hacker, they’d force me to find Centipede.”

Fitz and Jemma looked at one another.

"Can you?" Jemma asked quickly. Maybe it wasn’t just hope that would save them.

Skye shook her head and shrugged. “I don’t know—” she took a breath and shook her head again, “ _I can’t_.  _ **We shouldn’t.**_ ”

Fitz furrowed his brow. “But Skye, if that can  _get us out_  of here—-“

“ **No**!” she responded harshly. “Whoever, these guys are, they’re not good. They’re  **not**  like  _us_. If they were to ever find Centipede, it wouldn’t stop at destroying them. They would use Centipede’s technology and experiments to kill anyone and everyone.”

"H-how do you know this?" Jemma asked. Skye rubbed her eyes. Her body had begun to tremble at the memory. Jemma reached out, "Skye, _please_ —-“

"No!" Skye practically yelled as she pulled out of Jemma’s reach. She continued to shake as she spoke. "I heard them talking. When they thought I was passed out. They were talking about targets: governments and people. Centipede may be bad, but Ivan and Gerard are far worse.  _I can’t stand_  by saving my own ass, while knowing that innocent families and children’s lives are at stake.”

Jemma felt a twist at her heart. She knew what Skye was saying was the truth. No matter how many times she, Fitz, and Skye were beaten, there was something that compelled them all to keep their mouths shut. Because they hadn’t killed them, it was clear that Ivan and Gerard were intent on keeping them alive for some reason.

Fitz swallowed his anger and frustration. He was conflicted but he knew since being part of SHIELD that there were things far greater and more important than they were. He stared at Jemma and knew that his partner in crime since they were kids felt something more than trust for Skye. All he could give them was hope. “We are going to get out of here.”

Jemma reached out for Skye once again. She pulled away and averted her eyes from Jemma. She shook her head to stop the tears from forming. They were in this together but Skye…looked like she was fighting this on her own.

The door slammed open once again and Gerard had stood at the stop of the staircase. He adjusted his eyepatch as he walked down. This time, Ivan had appeared right behind him. There was a folder in his hand as he followed Gerard down the stairs. There was something off. A darkness had somehow entered their hearts. Whatever hope that the three had felt was desperately clung onto.

"So, imagine my surprise that this whole time, we  _haven’t_  had three genius scientists in our possession,” Ivan spoke as he pulled over the chair towards the three. The metal against the unfinished gravel screeched, causing all of them to wince. He sat right in front of Skye and held up the file in his hand.

Skye kept her eyes harshly on Ivan’s as she felt Jemma’s and Fitz’s eyes on her.

Ivan pulled up a picture of her and Mike Peterson at the diner they’d first met. “You didn’t tell me you were a  **hacker** ,  _sweetheart_ ,” Ivan cooed as he threw the photo aside. His tone brought bile up to Jemma’s throat as he inched nearer to Skye. “ **Or**  how about all of this with you and the  _Rising Tide_.” He pulled out more papers and pictures for Skye to look at before throwing them aside. In frustration, he suddenly threw down the whole file down and siezed Skye’s neck and pull her up. “Are you  **fucking**  with us?! Did you think we  **wouldn’t**   **find**   **out**?!” She struggled to breath as Ivan’s hand held her neck.

Fitz stood up to go after Ivan when Gerard immediately acted and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over onto the ground quickly. Without and order, Gerard walked to Ivan and pulled out his knife from his waist band and moved towards Jemma.

Skye’s eyes widened and her hands immediately pawed at Ivan to let her go. Gerard sliced the ropes on Jemma’s ankles before picking her up to stand. Jemma steadied herself before trying to run towards Skye but Gerard was too quick and held her in place.

Suddenly, Skye’s feet met the ground and the air began to rush into her lungs again. The front of her shirt was grabbed this time.

Ivan’s face was millimeters apart from hers. “ **You know**  what  _we want_ ,” his voice was threatening and taunting her, “and  **I**   **know**  what _you_   _want_.” He backhanded her onto the ground and turned to Jemma and Gerard.

Gerard smiled excitedly as Ivan walked over with Jemma struggling in his clutch. Gerard cut the ropes around Jemma’s hands before holding onto her wrists tightly. “I know you’ve always liked the ones that _struggle_.” She continued to thrash about hoping to get him to release her.

Jemma felt her heart sink as Skye didn’t move from the ground. She looked at Ivan, who was more than pleased with himself as he walked towards her. She struggled harder as Ivan’s hand came up to cup her breast roughly. She screamed for help as she pulled from Gerard’s grasp as Ivan continued to touch her. She had found herself crying as Ivan kissed at her neck and ripped her shirt open. Her senses felt overwhelmed with the fear and shame as Gerard laughed joyously behind her while Ivan assaulted her.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of metal meeting bone and Ivan dropped from Jemma’s blurred sight. Gerard’s grip on her was released as she tried to rush forward, he had tripped over her, knocking them both over. Jemma thought she heard a clattering sound in the distant as the side of her head.

Her eyes readjusted and she could make out Fitz holding back Ivan as Skye held the metal chair in her hands ready to attack. The weight on her back was suddenly gone. She saw Gerard enter her vision and hit Skye over the head to knock her down. Jemma forced herself to get up even though the ground felt like it was spinning beneath her. She shook her head and heard a loud thud as Fitz keeled over once more.

Ivan released himself from Fitz and walked over to Skye who was laying semi-conscious on the ground. “You’re  **going to give me**  what I fucking want!” He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to the sides of her head before slapping her over and over again. “ **Find**. **Centipede**.  **For us**.  _ **Now**_!”

Jemma steadied herself on all fours when she felt a cool metal against her palm. She looked down and saw the knife that Gerard had been holding earlier. She picked up the knife quickly and with all the strength she could, ran at Ivan.

The only thing she hadn’t accounted for was Gerard, who acted quickly and caught her by the stomach. The wind was knocked out of her and the knife was suddenly out of her grasp.

She could hear the sound of someone spitting and Skye say, “Fuck you.” Before Ivan screamed.

He looked over at Gerard angrily. “What are you waiting for?!” he yelled. Skye shot her eyes over Jemma and Gerard and began fighting against Ivan harder than before.

"Jemma!" Skye screamed.

Jemma shut her eyes for a second, trying to process everything that was going on. She let out a gasp as she felt a pain in her abdomen. There was an intrusion that sliced inside of her. Her lungs constricted as she felt the pain rush across her body.

"Jemma!" Fitz cried out.

"No!" Skye cried as Ivan pulled out his belt and threw it aside. The bastard pulled out his cock before ripping down Skye’s pants to her knees. She struggled against him, trying to get out of his grasp as she cried.

It had felt  _numb_. The crying. The screaming. Everything fell silent for Jemma as she fell to the ground. The pain spread across her body. She looked down and saw the knife sticking out of her. Gerard filled her vision again with his maniacal smile. She cried out painfully as she felt the knife leave her body.

Jemma blinked a few times and tried to see through the spinning. The fluourescent lights flickering on and off as she tried turning on her side. She saw Skye’s pants at her legs with Ivan between her legs, moving quickly and roughly. She felt the bile come up to her throat as she tried crawling towards Skye. “ _Don’t_  hurt—-” she coughed up blood.

The numbness continued to work its way through her body but she could hear the screams and shouts. Skye cried out for help. She cried out for Ivan to stop. And at one point, when Jemma’s eyes met Skye’s, she stopped shouting.

And the look on her face as she stared at Jemma was full of apologies that she could no longer bring herself to say. She cried as Ivan continued to pound into her and she tried not to look at Jemma.

"Stop it, please!" Fitz cried out as he struggled against Gerard’s grasp.

It was  _shame_. Jemma felt her heart burn as the woman that she had loved felt ashamed. She continued to crawl towards Skye slowly. “Please don’t—-” she begged weakly as the blood continued to pour out of her. _Skye **don’t** —please look at me—_

In the distance, Jemma could hear more yelling. As she looked up, she saw one of the guards falling down the staircase. Ivan quickly pulled out of Skye and stood up as Ward jumped down from the top of the staircase to meet him and Gerard.

They’re here. Jemma thought with relief as she saw the team fighting Ivan and Gerard. She laid on her back as the pain became too overwhelming but she tried hard to reach out for Skye. She looked at the other girl who laid still on the ground staring at the ceiling. Exposed. Empty.

“ _Skye_ —”

Skye turned her head to the sound of Jemma’s soft voice. Her eyes full of shame and hurt. Shame that Jemma and Fitz had to see it. Hurt that Jemma had to see it. The tears streamed slowly down her face. “ _I am so sorry_ ,” she mouthed shakily through her tears as her hand slowly move to meet Jemma’s outreached one.

The apologies had suddenly made sense. It wasn’t for  _lying._  The _beatings_. It was for  _Ivan_. Skye had wanted to  **protect**  Fitz and Jemma.  _And she did_.

Jemma felt the warm hand and she grabbed onto it quickly, fearing it would disappear quickly. Her clutch on Skye’s hand was kept tightly as she tried to tug the hacker closer to her. “ _I love you_ ,” Jemma promised. It was the last thing she remembered saying as the darkness took over.


	5. Back to before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: drunk in a bar after a mission and end up grinding like teenagers then SEX
> 
> Post Season 1 after all that's said and done with HYDRA and Ward being taken away they celebrate. Really Rated T.

It was celebratory. It was joy. It was relaxation. The only thing it wasn’t was Jemma’s type of celebration, source of joy, or way of relaxation. However, it was something that Skye had suggested and the rest of the team had joined in on.

So while, Trip was intimately teaching Fitz how to play pool and Phil and May were having a bite ( _at a freaking bar…who eats at a bar?_ ), Jemma found herself sitting restlessly at the bar with a half drunken beer. The bar hadn’t been exactly packed, but the night was still young.

"1800," Skye ordered as she sat down next to Jemma. She glanced at the beer. "What’s up? You’ve been nursing that beer for the last hour."

"Not exactly what I am in the mood for right now," Jemma admitted as she felt prompted to take another sip of her beer. Her face scrunched up. The beer had gotten warm.

Skye noticed her sour expression and laughed before ordering a second shot.

"Are you looking for a night you can’t remember?" Jemma asked curiously as the bartender served Skye a second shot, the first one remained untouched.

Skye smirked and shook her head. “Come on, Jemma, we just wrecked a good chunk of HYDRA. Garrett is gone. With all that’s happened so far, can we just have one night where everything was back to the way it was?”

Skye smiled brightly at Jemma. Her eyes conveying the same message from before they had found out Garrett and Ward were HYDRA. Flirtation.  _Hope_. Jemma remembered what “ _the way it was_ " had been like.

Unconsciously, biting her bottom lip, Jemma watched as Skye pushed over the second shot glass of the clear liquor. Skye wasn’t kidding (nor was she cheap).

Just  _one_.

Six shots later, the bar was packed and the music had changed from soft rock to Top 40s. May and Phil had moved to the bar, enjoying some aged Scotch and Trip and Fitz had disappeared at some point.

"Did I ever tell you Jemma," Skye began as she pulled out the lime from her mouth, "I was going to ask you out before I got shot?"

Jemma wanted to stare at Skye in disbelief.  _Six shots deep and she’s saying this to me now_. She chugged a good portion of her water before shaking her head. She didn’t realize when the corner of her vision had begun to blur or how Skye had been her sole focus.

"Why didn’t you do it after?" the scientist practically yelled over the music and the crowd pushing their way towards the bar.

Skye raised her hand at the bartender for another set of shots. She burped slightly before her hand waved back and forth. There was an incoherent response but Jemma was sure that Skye was slurring.

"You knaw, lie-ke, Lady Sssifff, Tripplett, HYDRuh, and Providence—-ya kno, fucking Ward," Skye managed as she reached for her shot. "Come on, let’s do this last one, I wanna dance."

Jemma furrowed her brows and tried to refocus her vision.  _Yes. Another drink sounds good_. She picked up her shot and brought it to her lips before she felt Skye’s heavy hand fall on her wrist. A bit of her shot spilled onto her hand.

"Salt!" Skye exclaimed before lifting her hand to Jemma’s lips. Without thinking Jemma closed her lips around the space between Skye’s thumb and index finger and let her tongue lick off the salt.

Jemma felt her chest pound and heat rush down between her legs as she licked Skye’s skin. “Hey!” Skye playfully batted her away. “That was mine!”

"Want it back?" Jemma asked boldy as she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue for Skye.

Skye laughed before pushing her away, “Save it for my room.” Jemma shook her head at Skye’s  _joke_. She quickly picked up the salt shaker and shook some salt into her mouth before downing the shot. Jemma followed suit quickly.

Her body hummed as the last shot was slowly working its way through her body. Skye’s hand grasped hers and all Jemma could focus on was the softness of Skye’s skin. How she had already tasted some of it and wanted a lot more.

Skye stopped in the midst of the crowd and began swaying her body to the music. Her lithe and smooth movements entranced Jemma as she thought about moving her body. Skye bounded up and down as the music changed to an upbeat, Jamaican beat.

Not realizing that she hadn’t been moving at all, Skye grabbed onto Jemma and dropped her head onto her shoulders as she placed Jemma’s hands onto her waist. Jemma moved her body along with Skye’s as her eyes fell heavy.

The alcohol doing its job, releasing her inhibitions, her fears, restrains of work from her mind. Her body moving on its own to meet Skye’s movements. Her body quivered as Skye buried her nose into her neck and her hands remained firmly on her hips.

The beat pounded in Jemma’s head. She didn’t know how long they were dancing so closely until Jemma felt herself pushed back against something. Her eyes shot in alert briefly before realizing that Skye had pinned her against a wooden pillar.

Skye bit her lip as she body rolled in front of Jemma. A smirk played at her lips as she moved closer to Jemma. Her hands landed on either side of Jemma before their bodies pressed.

Jemma took a sharp, desperate intake of breath as Skye’s thigh pushed between hers and her hips began to undulate. She arched her back from the wall and hoped that Skye didn’t notice how much heat was radiating from her core. She couldn’t control her temptation. Not seven shots deep.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Jemma grabbed onto the wall behind her to steady herself. She wasn’t sure if Skye had realized that she was slowly pushing Jemma up. She was practically riding on Skye’s thigh.

_Girl I want to make you sweat._

Jemma tried to ignore her rational mind shouting at her.  _You are in public!_ **Stop this.**  Her hips jerked rather than moved smoothly.  _You are dry humping her!_  Her nails dug into the wall.

All thoughts emptied her mind as she felt Skye’s hot breath against her neck. Her breasts pushed against Jemma’s as they continued to grind. Jemma’s fingers grabbed at Skye’s belt loops and pulled her closer.

The dance between them was pushing them closer to the edge of the cliff. Even through her inebriation, Jemma feared what would happen to them.

It didn’t bother Skye though. Jemma groaned as Skye’s lips placed gentle kisses on her neck.

_Back to the way it was._

“ _Skye_ ,” her voice strained. “I need you in my bed  **now**.”

Skye’s lips curl into a smile against her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think of their relationship or if you think you need me to explain anything. I know a lot of this is going to be tied together by prompts but if you want me to discuss it thoroughly how their relationship works I can totally do that too.


End file.
